Vs. Cherrim
Vs. Cherrim is the second episode of the mini-series Pokémon Tales: Crystal. It aired 4/22/2018. Story Gardenia brings a mug of herbal tea with honey in it over to Crystal, who is covered in blankets, has an ice pack on her head and is sniffling. Gardenia gives it to her, as Crystal takes a sip of it, sighing with relief. Crystal: Ah, that’s really good. Gardenia: I hope that helps you feel better. Crystal: Actually… Crystal throws the blanket off of her, as she takes the ice pack off her head. Gardenia looks concerned, but Crystal looks fine. Crystal: I’m not sick. Well, I was, but not as bad as I made the others think. Gardenia: (Confused) Okay. Why fake it? Crystal: I wanted to get some time away from them. I wanted to challenge you to a gym battle. Gardenia: Oh! Well why didn’t you say so?! I’m sure the others would’ve been fine with it! Crystal: I, I’m not ready to tell them. Dawn has been talking about our tight schedule. “Make it to Chocovine Town, then Twinleaf Town. Then we’ll have to find another contest.” I don’t want to interrupt it for something I’m not certain I want to do yet. Gardenia: If you’re going to such lengths to challenge me, I think your mind is pretty much made up. And you’ll have to tell them eventually in order to keep going. Crystal: I know. Just, one more? Before they get back? Gardenia: Sure thing. If we hurry, we’ll make it before the sun goes down. They won’t be any the wiser. End Scene Crystal and Gardenia stand on opposite sides of the grass field, the sun going down in the west, the sunlight angled to only be on Gardenia’s side of the field. Yōko stands in the referee box. Yōko: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Gardenia: Time to shine! Cherrim, come on out! Gardenia throws her Pokéball, choosing Cherrim. The sunlight shines on Cherrim, causing it to go from Overcast form to Sunshine form. Cherrim: Cherrim! Crystal: So, her Cherubi evolved. I’ll have to be careful here. Buizel, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buizel: Bui bui! Gardenia: A Water type? You sure you’re still not sick? Too bad for you! Cherrim, use Petal Dance! Cherrim points its head at Buizel, which fires a stream of petals at Buizel. Crystal: Go through the middle with Aqua Jet! Then Sonic Boom! Buizel is surrounded in water as he shoots forward. The Aqua Jet is trimmed down by the Petal Dance, but Buizel makes it through unscathed. Petal Dance stops, as Buizel’s tail glows white as he swings it to fire a powerful shock wave. Cherrim takes the Sonic Boom, skidding backwards. Gardenia: Wow! Definetely bold! Fire Solar Beam! Crystal: Dodge and go for Fury Cutter! Cherrim forms a gold energy sphere, firing the Solar Beam. Buizel leaps to the side to dodge, as he scraps his paws together to form red energy blades. Buizel charges at Cherrim, which fires Solar Beam again. Buizel jumps back to dodge, as Cherrim continues to fire Solar Beam to keep it back. Crystal: Urgh. She’s keeping us from landing super effective attacks. Gardenia: Hit it with Petal Dance! Cherrim fires Petal Dance, Buizel dodging. A petal scraps his leg, him grimacing and slowing down, taking the full force of the attack. Buizel is blasted back into the shade, as Crystal examines the field. The shadow of the gym walls is elongating as the sun continues to move through the sky, now covering most of the field. A tree’s shadow elongates into a long strand of shadow on Gardenia’s side of the field, to Cherrim’s right. Crystal: Hold on. If we can get Cherrim out of the sun… Gardenia: And Solar Beam! Crystal: Push it back with Water Gun! Cherrim fires Solar Beam, Buizel having to do a barrel roll to avoid it. He spews Water Gun, pushing Cherrim and causing it to skid back. Gardenia: Water attacks won’t cause that much damage! Cherrim, Solar Beam again! Water Gun pushes Cherrim under a tree, cutting off the sunlight and reverting it to Overcast form. It begins to form Solar Beam, which charges slowly. Gardenia: No way! Crystal: Dodge with Aqua Jet! Then hit it with Fury Cutter! Buizel shoots forward with Aqua Jet, as Cherrim fires Solar Beam. Buizel dodges it, coming out with Fury Cutter. He strikes Cherrim several times with Fury Cutter, it dropping defeated. Yōko: Cherrim is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel! Crystal: Yes! Great job, Buizel! Buizel: (Tired) Bui bui. Gardenia: (Returns Cherrim) Took a risk like Ian did with Water Pokémon, huh? Alright. Grotle, you’re on! Gardenia throws her Pokéball, choosing Grotle. Grotle: Grotle. Crystal: Grotle? That Pokémon isn’t very fast! Especially compared to the light and quick Turtwig! Alright Buizel! Let’s go in Aqua Jet to Fury Cutter! Gardenia: Leech Seed. Buizel shoots forward with Aqua Jet, as Grotle spews several seeds into the ground. Roots grow out of the ground, one set wrapping around Buizel and stalling it in place. The Leech Seed drains Buizel of energy as he’s trapped, him unable to move. Crystal: Buizel! Gardenia: And Leaf Storm! Grotle’s trees glow green, firing a tornado of leaves forward. Buizel is blown back from Leaf Storm, the Leech Seed receding. Yōko: Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Grotle! Crystal: (Returns Buizel) Great job Buizel. Take a nice long rest. Hm. Grotle may not move as much anymore, but she can still control our movements. We need to keep out of range. Misdreavus, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Misdreavus. Misdreavus: Miss miss! Gardenia: Eeeh! Gardenia is terrified, as she cowers down and turns away. Both Crystal and Misdreavus look perplexed. Crystal: Uh, everything okay? Gardenia: Uh, yeah! Yeah! Gardenia gets back up, shaking her head a bit. Gardenia: I just wasn’t expecting that. But I’m good now! Grotle, use Energy Ball! Crystal: Shadow Ball! Grotle forms a dark green Energy Ball, as Misdreavus fires a Shadow Ball. The attacks cancel each other out, as Misdreavus floats out of range for the Leech Seed. Crystal: We can attack from a distance! Use Confuse Ray then Psybeam! Gardenia: Leaf Storm! Grotle surrounds itself with Leaf Storm as Misdreavus releases a Confuse Ray from the gems on its necklace. The Leaf Storm blocks out the Confuse Ray as it rises up, slamming into Misdreavus. Misdreavus is slammed into the ground as Grotle fires Leech Seed around it. Roots wrap around Misdreavus, trapping it as it drains its energy. Grotle glows as it recovers health from the Leech Seed. Gardenia: Just because we can’t move as well as before, doesn’t mean that we’re any weaker! Grotle, go for Bite! Grotle: Grotle! Grotle begins walking forward, as Misdreavus struggles to break free from Leech Seed. Crystal: Misdreavus, it’s coming right towards you! Just focus on it there! Psybeam! Misdreavus fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it, hitting Grotle head on. Grotle continues to walk as it absorbs nutrients from Leech Seed as it drains Misdreavus. Crystal: Keep going! Confuse Ray! Shadow Ball! Psybeam! Misdreavus uses Confuse Ray, Grotle closing its eyes as it walks forward. It is hit by Shadow Ball, but keeps going. Misdreavus then fires Psybeam, this time it stops with its eyes glossed over. Crystal: Yes! Confusion! Now, hit it with Shadow Ball! Gardenia: (In a panic) Bite! Grotle stumbles towards Misdreavus, which blasts it with a point blank Shadow Ball. Grotle makes it over, Biting into Misdreavus. The force of it causes an explosion, as the Leech Seed recedes. Yōko: Misdreavus is unable to battle! The winner is Grotle! Grotle still sways in confusion as Crystal returns Misdreavus. Crystal: (Sighs) Great try, Misdreavus. (Pulls out new Pokéball.) All up to you. Pelipper, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Crystal: Hurricane! Gardenia: Leaf Storm! Grotle tumbles in confusion, falling over. It is stuck on its side, as Pelipper flaps her wings and creates Hurricane level winds. Grotle is lifted off the ground and slammed onto its back, defeated. Yōko: Grotle is unable to battle! The winner is Pelipper! Gardenia: (Returns Grotle) Well, I guess that confusion from Misdreavus came in handy. But now it’s time for the finale! Roserade, go! Gardenia throws her Pokéball, choosing Roserade. Roserade: Rose! Gardenia: Weather Ball! Crystal: Protect! The sun has moved so it is no longer shining on the field, it being entirely in shadow. Roserade forms a small white energy ball, firing it at Pelipper. Pelipper raises a blue barrier to Protect itself. Crystal: (Astonished) That’s it? Gardenia: Aw! The last battle took too long! The sun moved out of position! Crystal: Then we’ll use that to our advantage! Pelipper, use Hurricane! Gardenia: Grass Knot! Roserade’s eyes glow green, as grass vines shoot out of the ground, wrapping around Pelipper’s wings. Pelipper is frantic as she is slammed into the ground, right at Roserade’s feet. Gardenia: Stun Spore. Crystal: Protect to Hydro Pump! Roserade lets out a yellow Stun Spore powder, as Pelipper raises Protect to block it. Pelipper then fires Hydro Pump from its bill, washing Roserade back. Gardenia: Magical Leaf! Crystal: Take to the air! Then repel it with Hurricane! Pelipper rises off the ground and flaps its wings with Hurricane. Magical Leaf is repelled as Roserade is hit hard by Hurricane. She is blown back, catching herself with her flower hand, panting. Gardenia: Get it with Grass Knot! Crystal: Protect then Hurricane! Grass Knot shoots up to grab Pelipper, as Pelipper uses Protect to block it. Pelipper then uses Hurricane, Roserade being swept off the field and crashing into the wall near the exit. Roserade slides down to the floor defeated. Yōko: Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Pelipper, and the victor is Crystal! Crystal: Yes! We won! Pelipper: Pelipper! Gardenia returns Roserade, then goes to meet Crystal and Pelipper. Gardenia: Well done. I don’t see why you’re hiding this amazing progress from the others. But here it is, the Forest Badge! Crystal takes the Forest Badge, smiling. Crystal: Thank you. I got, the Forest Badge! Pelipper: Peli! Crystal opens her badge case, placing the badge in with her other ones. Gardenia: Now, let’s get you back to the Pokémon Center so you can rest up. You are supposed to be sick after all! Crystal: (Giggles) True! Main Events * Crystal battles Gardenia and wins, earning the Forest Badge. Characters * Crystal * Gardenia * Yōko Pokémon * Buizel (Crystal's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Cherrim (Gardenia's) * Grotle (Gardenia's) * Roserade (Gardenia's) Trivia * This episode takes place during the events of Vs. Rotom. * With this battle, Gardenia is the gym leader to battle in the most gym battles. She battled Ian, Wyatt, Tobias and Crystal on screen, and battled Hugh and Nando offscreen. ** If her unofficial battle with Conway is counted, she is the gym leader to battle the most amount of main characters, being featured in 7 challenges. * Misdreavus' loss is foreshadowed in Vs. Honchkrow, when Crystal states that they "won't lose again." * The concept of the battle with the "shade" falling onto the field by the setting sun was inspired by the Naruto manga, specifically the Chūnin Exams match between Shikamaru and Temari. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crystal Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles